


Now I Want to be Happy

by NemiMontoya



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemiMontoya/pseuds/NemiMontoya
Summary: Dale makes a decision.





	Now I Want to be Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Теперь я хочу быть счастливым](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158152) by [Dreaming_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat)



> It's 3AM. I should probably sleep on this fic and touch it up later since it's probably crap, but... I can't help myself. I'm posting it now. Okay, so... I really liked The Return, but that finale hurt like hell and I really need some major fluff to soothe my nerves with, hence this fic. Here, I'm thinking that Annie and Coop struck up a friendship but no romance. Windom Earle still took her to the Black Lodge, and Coop managed to save her and made it safely out himself.

When Dale’s had a few days of bed rest, Harry suggests a day of hiking in the woods. Dale eagerly agrees. That… _experience_ … left him physically and mentally exhausted and even though he had wanted to defy Doc Hayward’s orders once again, he was simply too tired. Even so, staying in bed had bored him something awful, and now that he was well rested he couldn’t wait to be outside in the fresh air, surrounded by nature. And, he admitted silently to himself that if he didn’t go back into the woods right away he might begin to fear them. Which would be regrettable to say the least. Still, he and Harry both agree to stay as far away from Glastonbury Grove as possible.

They get up early, pack up coffee, sandwiches and donuts and head out. Almost immediately Dale feel the tension roll right off his back as walks next to Harry in comfortable silence, soaking in the crisp air, the smell of pine and the sun on his face, hearing the rustling of birds in the trees and twigs cracking under his boots. It’s peaceful and soothing.

By noon they stop at a clearing to rest. Sitting with their backs against the trunk of a tree, they sip their steaming coffee and have a bite to eat. Dale sneaks a glance at Harry. The exercise seems to have done him good as well. There’s a faint smile on his lips, and he’s humming softly to himself while he eats. Harry too has had to endure a lot of pain in just a short space of time. Dale hasn’t forgotten that. And no doubt what happened the other day was hard on him too. Dale heard from Andy how Harry sat waiting outside the entrance to the Lodge for hours and hours, worried sick, not taking his eyes off the spot where Dale had disappeared. Dale feels something swell inside his heart, a feeling that has been crying out to make itself known for almost as long as Dale has known Harry. It hasn’t even been that long, but already it feels like forever.

Dale thinks about his years at the FBI. He thinks about Gordon, Diane, Albert, about the good work he’s done, about the Blue Rose cases that used to make him so excited. He thinks about it all with a certain fondness and with pride, but also with a calm realization that he no longer wants to go back to all that.

” _Enough. I’ve reached my limit. I want out_ ”, he thinks. He looks up at Harry again. He’s watching Dale, radiating warmth, stability, affection.

” _I want to stay in Twin Peaks. I want to stay with you._ ”

Dale puts his mug down on the ground.

” _I’m going to kiss him_ ”, he decides, when he suddenly feels Harry’s hand softly touching his cheek. Harry has moved closer, and there’s a look in his eyes that makes Dale’s heart skip a beat. Harry caresses Dale’s cheekbone with his thumb as he leans in. The touch of his lips against Dale’s is soft, and so sweet that Dale can feel himself melting. Harry briefly pulls away, taking a shaky breath.

”I don’t know what I would have done if anything had happened to you”, he whispers then kisses Dale again, more firmly this time, and Dale kisses him back, slipping his arms around Harry as he thinks to himself that he wants to hold onto this man forever.

Later that day, Dale checks out of his room at the Great Northern and takes all his things back to Harry’s place. They eat dinner at the Double R. Norma hugs them both as they walk in, thanks Dale for saving her sister’s life and insists on letting their orders be on the house. They eat quickly, sending each other lovesick glances across the table. Shelly seems to have noticed. She gives them a sly grin as she refills their coffee.

When they get back to Harry’s place they settle down on the back porch with a blanket around their shoulders, drinking beers and looking up at the stars. Dale relaxes into Harry’s arms, thinking to himself that today has truly been a perfect day.

”I’m leaving the FBI”, he tells Harry. The man stiffens slightly. ”I’m not going back.” Dale takes covers one of Harry’s hands with his own. ”Would you consider re-hiring me as your deputy?”

”In a heartbeat. You know I would. But… you’re sure you don’t need more time to think about this? It’s… it’s a pretty big decision. I just don’t want you to do anything you’ll regret.”

”I won’t. Harry… I already think of this town as my home. And… I’m proud of my time as a federal agent, but I feel with absolute certainty that it has reached its end and it’s time for me to move on to the next stage in my life. To put it simply, I’ve seen enough of pain and darkness, and now I want to be happy. And even though I’ve had some painful experiences here, this place still makes me happy. And you make me happy.”

Harry presses a kiss against the back of Dale’s neck and lets out a relieved sigh.

”I really wanted to ask you to not to go. I was just so worried you might feel pressured.” His arms tighten around Dale. ”I’m so glad you’re staying.”

Dale turns to kiss Harry. One kiss becomes two, and soon they find themselves stumbling inside towards the bedroom, shedding clothes along they way.

Dale lays naked on the bed, his fingers buried in the curls of Harry’s hair as Harry presses kisses over his chest. Harry’s thumb brushes over the recently healed gunshot wound and he stills with a sad look on his face, no doubt thinking of the woman who fired the bullet. Dale kisses Harry’s cheeks, his forehead, his lips. He whispers in Harry’s ear, tells him what he wants. Harry prepares him slowly, carefully and Dale is almost ready to beg when Harry finally enters him. Dale wraps his arms around Harry and they move together. It feels good, so good, and they try to slow down and draw it out but oh, it’s impossible and their movements become hurried and the kisses desperate and then it’s over way too soon, but as Dale catches his breath he remembers that they have all the time in the world. A wave of happiness hits him, and it’s so intense he feels wetness in the corners of his eyes.

Later when Dale is showered and spooned up against Harry’s back, Harry laces their fingers together and sleepily whispers:

”You make me happy, too. Just so you know. So happy.”

Dale falls asleep with a smile that’s still there in the morning when Harry serves him breakfast in bed.


End file.
